


And maybe someday, love

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: What had surprised her was that he didn’t take his rights with her at all. In fact, he merely kissed her temple and kicked off his boots before moving to take his spot on the bed. The breeches however, he had kept on as he slid under the furs.“You set the rules Sansa,” he murmured gently.She put down her brush and offered him a grateful smile. “It may take years for me to even think of doing such a thing,” she warned him.“We’ve got years to spare,” he assured her.





	And maybe someday, love

It hadn’t surprised her one bit, that Jon should think of her so kindly as to forbid a bedding ceremony. Even as many lords stated they wanted to make sure that he could consummate the marriage with the woman he once called sister, Jon put his foot down.

Insisting that duty would be fulfilled, he had warned that the next person to suggest a bedding and an audience to their wedding night would have their eyes removed.

Since he came back from the dead, nobody has dared cross him. While most of the time he appeared to be the kind boy she remembered, there was a new ruthlessness to him when he was pressed enough. His wrath was both terrifying and intriguing to behold but thankfully, she has seen little of it since the Boltons were dealt with and she was safely by his side.

What had surprised her was that he didn’t take his rights with her at all. In fact, he merely kissed her temple and kicked off his boots before moving to take his spot on the bed. The breeches however, he had kept on as he slid under the furs.

“You set the rules Sansa,” he murmured gently.

She put down her brush and offered him a grateful smile. “It may take years for me to even think of doing such a thing,” she warned him.

“We’ve got years to spare,” he assured her.

***

Moons passed and things had proceeded rather well from that night

While whispers echoed around Winterfell, questioning why there was not a new Starkling yet, Jon remained true to his word. He never undressed fully in the bed, even as Sansa started to become comfortable enough with his presence that she often rolled over, hands outstretching to reach him across the space of the bed.

His wish to let her set the rules, only taking what she was willing to give him, in her own time, had meant the world to her. After all the men who had clamored for her birth right, who had wanted a pretty little bird to sit by their side and chirp gratefully for their attentions, the feeling of being respected, and for her own body and mind to be respected, had overwhelmed her.

Though he had never tried to touch her without consent in their bed, kisses had become more frequent over the weeks. The memories of them often made her smile suddenly in the middle of meetings, her mind wandering to how warm and soft he was when he touched her. Too often, an impatient clear of a throat and a gentle nudge from Davos had to bring her back from her dreamy world where she could lie with Jon amongst the newly sprung flowers and kiss him until their lips hurt too much to continue.

One night, she turned towards him as she usually did and reached for his hand. In the dark, she could see his eyes, soft and curious, waiting to see what she would do. Often, she would just hold it in her own until they both fell asleep only to wake and share a shy smile with him. Sometimes, she would kiss the knuckles first.

But this night, for the first time, she led his hand to her hip with a shaky breath.

“You can hold me, if you like.”

He must have felt her tremble as he lay his hand gently on her hip. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, feeling the tears of gratitude clouding her vision. Leaning forward, she gave him a quick peck to reassure him before she snuggled closer.

When she woke in the morning, she couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face, Jon’s arm curved protectively around her, his face so close to hers and in the early morning sun that crept across them, she can see the tiniest of smiles on his own lips.

***

Her fingers shook slightly as she pulled her shift over her head and folded it gently on the chair behind her. On the other side of the screen, she heard the mattress creak with Jon’s weight.

She should have probably discussed this with him, she thought suddenly. But she knew that if she thought about it, she would lose her nerves and hide beneath the safety of her nightgown once more.

Jon made a choking sound as she stepped out, naked as her nameday. She clasped her hands in front of her, her eyes lowering shyly to the ground and her cheeks flushing as she felt his gaze roam over her.

For over a year, he had never once seen her naked body and it seemed he was making up for lost time as she sneaked a peek at him through her hair to see him licking his lips, his eyes black with want.

She breathed in, deep and steady, and gathered her courage. He shifted to sit up eagerly at her approach, his hand hesitantly reaching out for her. Sansa grasped his hand quickly, hoping to keep her strength in place.

Suddenly, Jon frowned, his eyes roaming over her face and she knew in that moment she had shown how scared she was, how she may not be ready after all.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do Sansa,” he whispered.

“I don’t know what I want,” she sighed in frustration.

Her body wanted him, that much she knew. Her heart trusted him to treat her gently and make it good. But her mind was still not quite there, the memories of unwanted touches still plaguing her.

“Perhaps,” he started before he patted the bed, indicating for her to sit down before he continued. “We should just slowly get to know each other’s bodies.”

For some reason, that made her flush darker. It was one thing to simply couple with Jon, but she knew things from her time in the Vale and her conversations with Myranda that there were many, many things that people could do in bed together.

“I mean,” he chuckled, seeing her dark cheeks. “We can just cuddle naked for now, get used to feeling bare skin.”

She nodded slowly. She would like that, she thought. Jon would never force her into anything else.

Crossing around the bed to her own side, she paused to watch him stand and remove his breeches. He looked over his shoulder at her, grinning when he spotted her eyes were fixated on his ass.

“Liking the view?” he teased. Sansa flushed, shaking her head quickly. Jon knelt on the bed and Sansa now felt her eyes drop to where he is already hard between his legs. The sight made her swallow with nerves and desire.

“You can look as much as you want,” he assured her, taking her hand once more and giving the back a chaste kiss, completely at odds with the fact they were both naked and he was fully aroused in front of her.

“Maybe one day I’ll do more than just look,” she murmured, pride running through her at the way he groaned, long and desperate.

She wasn’t ready to give herself to him fully, not yet. But even now, as they lay naked and vulnerable, his hand settling on her stomach and her own holding his, she felt safe and loved. Enough to know that someday, she would come to love the physical acts of their marriage.


End file.
